Secret Santa
by Ladelle
Summary: A Christmas exchange at work leaves Sasuke feeling like Scrooge. It's too bad Naruto's the one under the weather...XmasFic, light NaruSasu


**Secret Santa**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** G

**Comments:** Secret Santa gift for Requiem on Ochiba. Something short and sweet, and definitely how a Christmas exchange would end up between these two poor boys.

* * *

**Secret Santa**

Sasuke stood in the entranceway of the Grand Marquis hotel, hands-in-pocket, snuggled into the warmth of his expensive wool coat. A scarf clung to his neck, holding up his chin in a manner his co-workers assumed was arrogance, and his eyes were narrowed so sharply that some of the guests wondered if he had fallen asleep standing up.

This theory was disproved, however, when Sasuke blinked, slightly surprised when one of the hotel workers kindly offered to take his coat. He glanced to her a bit ruefully, his lips still creased together in an angry little frown, and barely moving his mouth, replied, "No."

The woman retreated at once, hopping off to greet more of the guests that were finding their way in, fashionably late to the yearly Christmas party that Japanese entrepreneur Sarutobi had once again decided to host. Even though Sasuke could claim that this past year had gone by rather slowly, the fact he was there--standing awkwardly in the hotel lobby while kids bounced around in little red dresses and rumpled scarlet Santa hats--proved that time had once again tricked him.

Last year's Christmas party seemed like just yesterday, and every conversation was exactly the same. In all honesty, the only reason he had come was because of the ridiculous secret Santa idea he had been duped into participating. And if he hadn't gotten Naruto Uzumaki as his recipient, he probably would have claimed to have an ulcer just to avoid the whole thing altogether. To add icing to the cake, the _one_ little blond reason he had even attempted to become a socialite for was, for lack of a more irritated term, _absent._

Missing. Not there. MIA, and every other term Sasuke could forge in his mind to try and decipher why he didn't see an energetic man his age bounding from crowd to crowd, telling jokes and laughing the loudest. This was exactly why Sasuke remained hunched in his position, unmoving, hardly recognizable beneath his layers of clothing in a stylish little winter hat that stooped down to bridge the gap his scarf had left.

"Uchiha," a voice sounded from behind him and he didn't turn to meet it. Even if he hadn't been called scrooge before, he knew he looked it. Instead of forcing Sasuke to turn the other man pranced around to stand in front of him, holding two glasses of wine, both nearly overflowing.

"You're scaring the kids," the man said, and Sasuke took a brief moment to realize that Kiba Inuzuka actually looked decent when he dressed for success. His hair was swept back formally and his suit was nice and starched--the whole appearance accidently clashing with the wild look in his eyes that hinted he wasn't as much of a gentleman as he liked to put on.

After Sasuke didn't answer, Kiba held a wine glass closer, the liquid sloshing around to the point that if Sasuke didn't take it from him, he risked the fabric of his coat being damaged. His hand withdrew from his pocket and he caught the glass with his fingers, stepping back to avoid a few drops that had escaped over the rim. Kiba laughed.

"Sorry about that," he took another sip of his own wine and pocketed his free hand, bobbing on his heels as he searched the crowd with excited eyes. "Man, don't you just love these things? Look at all the ladies!"

He said it a bit too loudly and a pretty girl who had been passing by blushed a little before disappearing into the main ballroom where the party was being held. Sasuke snorted. "I hadn't noticed."

Really, he hadn't.

Kiba made some sort of choking noise before raising an eyebrow. "How could you _not_?" His arms waved around a bit as he loosely pointed towards the classy little party, packed with women--and men--dressed to their best. Another co-worker of theirs, a voluptuous blonde named Ino, seemed to catch Kiba's glance from inside. She frowned before darting away.

Kiba looked a little reminiscent. "Ah, the one that got away," he said a bit remorsefully, and after a quick second, the expression was replaced with his previous excitement. "But really, you can't sit here and sulk. You do enough of that at work. Where's Naruto, anyway?"

Kiba pulled Sasuke forward a bit, trying to force him into the room, to which Sasuke ungracefully slid across the floor. Kiba looked a bit like a tow truck with Sasuke planted behind him, but he didn't seem to notice. He, not unlike Sasuke, was browsing the crowd for some semblance of Naruto's familiar face.

"Why would I care?" Sasuke egged, and Kiba's attention flew back to him, brown eyes looking more than skeptical.

"Everyone in this damn company knows that if Naruto weren't around you'd be--I dunno, Simon Cowell," he said, and he finished off the last of his wine, leaving his glass sparkling and empty. Sasuke pursed his lips.

"Who?"

Kiba gave him a look close to sympathy before shaking his head. "Yeah, without Naruto you are a lost cause," he concluded, still poking his head around in an attempt to find the subject of their conversation. "Where on earth is that man? He was the one so persistent about this secret Santa thing."

Sasuke managed to shrug himself out of Kiba's grip and turned towards the exit. "I don't know. I'm leaving."

Kiba let out an irritated noise before chasing Sasuke down, effectively blocking his way. Sasuke stared up at him and saw something akin to fear send shivers through the brunet's body, but he seemed to overcome it.

"You can't leave! Naruto told me that if I saw you here I'd have to keep you here, because he said you were...uh...how exactly did he put it?" Kiba seemed to be searching for the words in his mind and Sasuke supplied them.

"Vindictive? Elusive? Antisocial?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow and laughed a little nervously. "Something about you being as slippery as a snake...?"

"Hn." It figured. Sasuke felt like one of Naruto's projects rather than his partner in the loan department of the international bank they worked for, and he wasn't going to sit around while the blond prepared some grand entrance. "I'm leaving," he repeated.

"I can't let you just--"

"Sasuke," a cool voice echoed in the breezeway doors and Sasuke's boss, Kakashi Hatake sauntered in. He held his coat lamely to the side and like a hawk some hotel hostess swooped in and grabbed it, earning a playful wink in return. Sasuke resisted the urge to groan.

"Hatake. Thank you for inviting me. The party is beautiful. Have a nice night." He attempted to walk past the older man, his comment sounding a bit too much like he read his compliments off a piece of paper. A strong hand grasped his shoulder and Sasuke paused, repressing a comment about not liking to be touched.

"You sound positively enthused," the older man said, and ran a hand through his tussled gray hair. He was smiling in amusement, and Sasuke only glared in return. "You look like you haven't had your normal dose of Naruto," he said calmly, and Kiba laughed.

"Exactly what I was telling him!" he added, and Sasuke nodded, feigning hilarity.

"Right. I'm going home," he said irritably.

Kakashi's grip tightened a little. "Hey, don't be that way. I want to ask you a favor," he said, and Sasuke let his eyes wander up, skeptical. "What is it?"

Kakashi lifted a glass of wine from a passing hostess and put it to his lips, savoring a quick taste before feeding to Sasuke's inquiry.

"Naruto called me and told me he was sick. I'm a bit--"

"Naruto never gets sick," Sasuke interjected.

Kakashi frowned. "I know. That's why I am a little worried. Go check on him?" Kakashi saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow and he added, "Since you were leaving anyway."

"I'm not his babysitter," Sasuke snorted, but deep inside of him a worry had begun to build. Naruto never got sick, never missed parties, and _never_ forgot to call him--his _partner_--to tell him if something was up involving anything work related.

"No, but you're his partner. It's Christmas--go and do something heartwarming for a change," Kakashi said and his voice was tinted with a bit of finality. He didn't leave room for Sasuke to argue before saying hello to another familiar face into the lobby, squeezing out from between Sasuke and Kiba to follow the new arrival inside.

Sasuke turned towards the front doors of the lobby and Kiba sighed. "I guess I'll tell Naruto you weren't able to stay..." he said a bit absently.

Sasuke snorted.

"Save your breath. I'm going to go tell him myself."

The icy air chilled his features as Sasuke departed for the parking lot, not quite missing the look of relief that washed over Kiba's face.

***

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression Naruto was sick," Sasuke said bitterly and his eyes barely peeked over the brim of his scarf to take in the attractive woman who had answered the door. Strawberry blonde hair framed a heart-shaped face and her jade eyes darkened as she raised an eyebrow at him. She put a hand on her hip, looking offended.

"And someone sent _you_ to make him feel better?" she licked her lips.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. A part of himself had faded when a woman had answered Naruto's front door, somewhat confirming a fact Sasuke had feared for a while withstanding. The gift in his pocket for Naruto felt heavy in his grasp and he suddenly felt useless.

"Sakura--who is it?"

That voice caught Sasuke's attention, although he wanted to disappear more than be seen. It was embarrassing, especially because he had spent so much time trying to think up the perfect gift to buy, and even more time losing sleep over the thought of Naruto not liking it.

The truth was that--out of everyone he worked with (or moreover anyone he had ever known) Naruto's opinion of him mattered the most. At least in some way that seemed to make sense to him.

Sasuke spun on his heel but that familiar voice sounded again, now closer.

"Sasuke...What on earth are you doing here?"

Sasuke twisted his head to take in his partner, strangely dressed in everything formal but a jacket and fitted tie. His navy blue button up was halfway fastened and his eyes--of an equal color and intensity--were wide in surprise. Sasuke grunted.

"Hatake said you were sick," Sasuke answered plainly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You were worried?"

Sasuke was still. "Hatake was," he replied.

There was a pause.

"I'm uh...not sick," Naruto finally said, and the girl named Sakura, stuck between them both during the awkward exchange, held her hands up in defeat before retreating into the house to grab a coat and gloves.

"Yeah, I'm taking off," she said briefly, and as she stepped to the side of Sasuke--meeting his coal-brown eyes with a skeptical look--she glanced back to Naruto. "Call me, you know...Yeah. Just call me," she said, and she brushed past Sasuke and sped down the icy stairway to the side-street parking below, not once glancing back.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, feeling shivers start to creep through him despite the fact he was wearing a thick layer of wool. Naruto jumped suddenly and stepped out of the way.

"Come in, come in!" He waved his hand around and Sasuke debated on taking him up on the offer. He didn't get the opportunity to think too hard before Naruto's arm wrapped around his own and yanked him forward, into the warmth of his apartment.

"It is _too_ cold for you to think so hard about something like that," he said almost condescendingly, but he grinned afterwards. Sasuke frowned although the expression was hidden by his scarf.

"What?" he asked, his voice only slightly muffled.

Naruto laughed and shook his head before turning towards his kitchen, right to the side of the entryway. "You look like a homeless person," he said, and immediately looked regretful. "Not that's it's funny they're homeless..." his words drifted off as he attempted to make sense of his comment in his head, and Sasuke glanced down at himself, noting that he did look a bit...layered...compared to others.

"It's cold outside," he justified, and Naruto perked back up.

"You're cold when it's 70 out," he joked, and Sasuke started unraveling his scarf.

"If you're not sick, why aren't you at the party?" he changed the subject, and Naruto seemed to pause a moment, looking slightly distracted. When he answered he seemed a bit too sure of himself.

"I was going to be fashionably late!" he waved his arm a little to emphasize his point and Sasuke snorted.

"There is nothing fashionable about arriving two hours late."

"There is if you're me!"

Sasuke chose not to answer. A silence hung in the air like a web of mystery, and Naruto--never good with uncomfortable silences, took the cue to speak. "Do you want some soda? Water? Tea?"

Sasuke was unbuttoning his coat, taking in the small living area with interest. He had always wondered what Naruto's apartment looked like, and strangely enough, it was much more tidy than his desk at work.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and the dark-haired lender turned his head and nodded.

"Tea is fine."

"I knew you'd say that," Naruto said, and he was already filling a kettle with tap water.

"So, did you gift your victim and run?" he asked suddenly, jumping to the secret Santa topic. Sasuke continued to examine a few pieces of art on Naruto's wall, not looking phased by the question even though he felt a little unsure.

"Hn."

The kettle clanked as Naruto plopped it onto the stove and he chuckled a little. "Figures. I haven't had the chance to give mine yet."

"Obviously."

Naruto leaned down to rest his elbows on the kitchen counter facing Sasuke and smiled a little. "You're in a worse mood than usual."

Sasuke's finger, which had been cascading across a shelf-full of hardback novels, paused. The brunette cleared his throat a little before twisting his head back, finally deciding to face the blond that was staring at him.

"You weren't at the party," he re-stated, and Naruto faked a bashful smile before tilting his head on his palms.

"That's what's got you so upset? I was on my way."

"You told Kakashi you were sick," Sasuke said irritably.

Naruto frowned before the kettle began to whistle behind him. He turned to alleviate the shrill sound, waving his free hand around to scatter the steam that engulfed him as he moved the kettle to a cooler burner. His hand was already searching for two tea-cups in the cabinet before him, his back effectively turned towards Sasuke.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question, finally deciding to take a seat on Naruto's quaint little couch. It sank beneath him and he fell against the backing, more comfortable than he would have cared to admit.

"Figured what out? That you're not sick?" He took a tea-cup from Naruto as it was handed to him, and his blond co-worker settled into a recliner across from him with a playful look on his face. "Well, yeah. Say, are you really a genius? Sometimes I wonder..."

Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke, you need to lighten up. I was your secret Santa. I know you hate these Christmas things, so my gift was to 'be sick' and have Kakashi sick you on me, therefore giving you a night of doing something that didn't involve socializing."

Sasuke stared.

"You what?"

"Ha, you think I'm lying?" Naruto set his cup down and placed his hands behind his head, reclining back onto the couch. "You are the only--and I repeat--_only­ _person I would ever miss a party for."

This whole realization would have caught Sasuke completely off-kilter if it weren't for the fact Naruto was dressed as though he actually _had _been planning to attend. Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes down over his apparel and waved his hands a bit, looking a little like a suspect who was giving up.

"It's been over an hour so I figured you weren't coming. Sakura was going to be my date," he said the last part a little too proudly, and Sasuke clung to it.

"You like her?"

Naruto looked as though he was thinking something thoughtful and sweet before his expression soured. "What? No! She's engaged! She's gorgeous though, right?" He looked pleased with himself all over again.

Sasuke sat for a moment, using his tea as an excuse not to speak. The steaming liquid met his lips, flooded his palette and trickled down his throat, warming him from the core. He had a feeling it wasn't just the tea that had this effect though--it was Naruto as well. In all honesty, Sasuke was a bit floored.

Naruto had actually attempted to plan a head on something--to fake his own sickness in order to give Sasuke some piece of mind. That meant something...because it was like something a friend would do.

And Sasuke didn't have very many friends. And still, he liked having Naruto.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, and his tone sounded different than usual. It was full of something that was reminiscent of him being grateful, an definitely less scroogey. Naruto, from his relaxed position on the recliner, shrugged and smiled.

"No problem. You're not a materialistic type of guy," Naruto added, looking thoughtful. "I thought it would be more fun to have a night where you and I could just...you know, do whatever. You work too much, and too hard. And since you're not going anywhere for Christmas..."

Naruto's voice faded and Sasuke felt a little short-spoken. Naruto had badgered him for a while about his Christmas plans, and when he had admitted that he really didn't have a family to go and see, the topic had died with a plethora of apologies. He almost felt his eyes narrow.

"It's not a big deal," he said, and it was true. He had gotten used to doing things on his own; making a life for himself. Naruto was the type of person that seemed like a human magnet, whereas Sasuke saw himself as more of a recluse.

"Well, not to you. But to me, Christmas is the time where you kind of...open your heart up a little or something. And I like you. We're friends, you know?" Naruto leaned forward and picked up his tea, blowing some steam off the top. He tasted the liquid from the brim and stuck out his tongue, reaching onto the coffee table for a jar of sugar he had brought with him.

"I thought the same thing about you," Sasuke lowered his head, swirling the tea in his cup. His voice was low and he felt a little awkward. Naruto was the only person who acted like he gave a damn--and the only person Sasuke knew meant it.

"What, that we are friends?" Naruto asked, pouring sugar into his cup by the clump. Sasuke glanced up. "No. That you're not materialistic either."

Naruto's eyes short up from his tea, glistening a little. "Are you _my_ secret Santa?"

Sasuke grunted, not quite willing to admit it so freely. He felt nervous all of the sudden, his confidence and pride starting an epic battle in his head. Naruto, however, looked completely excited.

"Really? Man, what are the chances!" He scooted forward, the chair grinding across the floor as he did so. "So, what is it? What did you get me?"

Sasuke glanced up at him and jumped to his feet, scurrying away from the closeness Naruto had created. The blond whined. "Are you leaving?" Then he gasped. "Wait! Did you not get me anything? Sasuke!"

Sasuke whipped around, feeling agitated. "No I'm not leaving! I'm pacing because you make me feel like an idiot!"

Naruto lips folded and he sat back, crossing his hands carefully over his knees before replying quietly, "Take your time. Collect yourself."

Sasuke shook his head before turning to Naruto, finally ouncing up the courage to speak.

"I'm only going to say this once, so don't ask me to repeat it."

Naruto tried to suppress a grin and failed. He nodded anyhow. Sasuke looked skeptical before he began.

"I don't like parties or being the center of attention. I don't' like it when people pick me out of a crowd. I especially don't like when people have me do things I normally don't do, and I have a hard time with people who ask me questions about myself that I don't want to answer. I also don't like very many people, and those people tend to not like me either."

Sasuke paused and Naruto nodded, his expression looking somewhat confused. He smiled a little though, waiting for Sasuke to continue, probably realizing how hard it was for Sasuke to actually say how he felt about something.

Satisfied, Sasuke continued. "But for some reason, you seem to be the exception to everything I just said. I like being the person you pick on, and the person you look for at parties. I also enjoy having you seem interested in my life, even if I really don't feel comfortable being badgered by you all of the time. And of all the people I have met and know, you're the one I like the best, and for the first time in my life, you're a person who seems to like me."

Sasuke said it a bit quickly before he finished, taking a miniature breath. He felt shaky and stupid and he couldn't keep his eyes level with Naruto's from across the room. The silence only lasted a short while before Naruto stood up.

Sasuke's embarrassment was overwhelming him. "I'm leaving now."

"What? No you're not," Naruto said and before Sasuke could dart successfully tot he door, Naruto's arm had wrapped around his from behind. Sasuke tried to pull it forward, but Naruto was pretty firm in his advances.

"You don't have to go," he said. "I...You're gift was to tell me that you liked having me as a friend, right?"

Sasuke snorted but didn't turn around. "...I got you a gift, too."

Naruto was excited again. "Sweet! What is it?"

The weight Sasuke had felt seemed to drain and he withdrew the small box from his pocket; the one he had been clutching for dear life ever since he had placed it there.

Naruto snatched it form him and bounded back to his chair, settling in it as he prepared to rip it open. When Sasuke didn't follow, he glanced up furtively.

"Hey--you! Come watch me open my gift!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but found himself complying. He sat on the couch and Naruto looked ecstatic before he peeled open the packaging and yanked open the box. His eyes glowed.

"Are these..."

"Yes."

"But how did you--"

"As uninvested as I'm sure I seem, it's hard _not_ to hear you babbling on about--"

"But there are two!" Naruto was staring at him with big bulging eyes, much like a puppy dog pleading for a treat.

"Well, you can't buy someone _one_ ticket to a sports event--"

"You'll go with me, right?"

Sasuke stared before shaking his head, feeling irritable all over again. He stood up and began pulling the scarf around his neck. "Oh no. Just because I admit to you that you're my fr--that you're--nevermind. No, I don't like sports."

Naruto pouted. "But Sasuke! You said you like it when I convince you to do thing you don't normally do!"

"I never said that," Sasuke retorted as he continued to button his coat.

"Sasukeeeee! Don't leave me!"

There was a pause and Sasuke stopped at the door, hardly fueled by the pitiful form that was blinking at him profusely.

"Then..." Sasuke frowned. "Come with me. I'm hungry. And I'm not eating your cooking."

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "What? My cooking is amaz--"

Sasuke moved to open the door and Naruto scurried up to grab a coat form his closet. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he urged and Sasuke stepped outside just as Naruto met up with him from behind.

"Jesus," Naruto locked his door and then he said, jokingly, "Ha. It's like we're going on a date."

Sasuke was walking like madman and Naruto jogged to catch up. "It was a joke, Sasuke!"

A pause.

"Sasukeeee!"

An irritated reply. "What?"

"Merry Christmas."

A smile that only the two could see.

"Hn."

* * *

**a/n:** Awe. :returns to writing MLC:


End file.
